User blog:Gggy/Sheep's Factory Seven
Factory Seven Segen Bashar ‘Sheep’ crouched by the large skylight, peering down at the assembly lines below. The full moon shone brightly in conjunction with the industrial lights, providing more than enough visibility to the factory floor. Conveyor belts and workers worked smoothly to fit pieces of pre-fabricated metal together with unpackaged equipment to construct parts. Sheep followed one of the units of sheet metal and engines, counting fifteen minutes of manufacturing before it became the finished product: an F-4E Phantom II fighter jet. Sheep knew that while he could disrupt the Phantom production line now by firing at the workers, he glanced around the roof, seeing many more skylights that sheltered even more conveyor belt and assembly systems. It would be more effective to eventually take out all of the lines at once. This was the Phantoms’ industrial powerhouse, housing almost all of their production equipment and home to their most advanced manufacturing technology. If they could build a fighter jet in fifteen minutes with just one assembly line in this complex, the Phantoms could achieve military superiority easily in conjunction with the amount of manpower they had been recruiting. But they could just as easily lose it all if the facility was lost. Sheep had been assigned to find a way to destroy the place where they had put all their eggs in one basket: Factory Seven. He took one last drag on his cigarette before he slid down a pipe to the asphalt below. Transport vehicles were being rolled out of a garage door nearby just after they had been assembled. He saw a side access door, but it was securely locked and required an ID card to unlock. Sheep clutched his suppressed AKS-74U closely, knowing that he might need to use it. He approached a solitary guard who was off-duty, alone behind an ancient section of brick wall. Coming behind the Phantom, he grabbed his neck and choked him to unconsciousness. The guard dropped to the floor, allowing Sheep to acquire his uniform, ID card, and cellphone. Disguised as a Phantom, Sheep made his way back to the locked access door and swiped the guard’s card. The door beeped for a second, allowing Sheep to smile at the ease of accessing a Phantom facility. He pushed the door open, revealing a boringly grey concrete room with a metal stairway up. Sheep was, however, more interested with the secure door below the stairway labeled “Armory.” He slid the guard’s ID card again to open the door. Sheep was surprised to see no-one in the armory. While there was a camera watching him, his Phantom uniform made sure that he belonged. Sheep positioned his AK so that the illegal weapon was concealed to the camera before temporarily hiding it in a gun cabinet. Now that both of his hands were free, he worked on what he was to do. While the uniform allowed him to take from the armory, it would be suspicious to take too long scavenging as most of the guards would have familiarized themselves with their weaponry. Fortunately, Sheep saw what he wanted. He grabbed a couple of electronic components from a cabinet of miscellaneous items and clandestinely crafted makeshift signal receivers behind a large locker, hidden from the camera’s view. Sheep pocketed the signal receivers and used the appropriated cellphone to call them. They lit up, signifying that the signal had been received. He worked to find explosive material, but paused as the armory’s door opened. “Erm yeah, we might need some explosives,” a guard said, busy on his two-way communications device. “Yeah I found them.” he reported as he took some objects out of a cabinet. He waved to say hello to Sheep, surprisingly not registering Sheep as a new face. Sheep casually waved back. When the guard walked away, he checked the cabinet in where he got the explosives from. There were no more. “Fuck!” mumbled Sheep in frustration. He retrieved his AK from the gun cabinet and waved bye to the camera. Of course, the guards watching could not wave back. As he walked out of the armory, the sight of the “Explosive Munitions Manufacturing” sign allowed him to form an idea. He followed the signs, passing several guards who were busy on their phones catching Pokemon. Finally, Sheep reached the Munitions Manufacturing section, sliding a fiber-optic device under the door. The large factory floor was largely automated with only one Phantom overseer. Sheep paused to plan his access to the explosive materials. Removing a panel from the wall, Sheep accessed some cords and began cutting some of the larger ones. The corridor quickly became dark as the section’s lights lost power. Sheep walked in lighting a cigarette. The alert but lone guard on night shift watching the automated machinery came over yelling at him to extinguish the flame. A burst from the silenced AKS-74U cut him off, allowing Sheep to push away his body and collect some tank rounds from a tray of finished ammunition. Sheep cut off the penetrators and rigged the explosives with his makeshift detonators, duct taping the devices together in order to fashion the crude IED’s. Throwing the body into the gaps between the conveyor belts, Sheep carried on as he planted an IED with the dead guard. The lights and cameras flickered back on, but this time a red glare emanated from emergency lighting. “All units, a possible infiltrator may be in the facility,” the loudspeaker announced. “Report any suspicious activity immediately and do not leave your assigned areas!” Sheep ran down the corridor as Phantom heavy guards crouched to fire at him. Deadly 5.56 rounds whizzed past and bounced off of exposed pipes. Sheep ducked into a doorway, finding that he was on the factory floor he had been watching over earlier. Another F-4E was finished, loaded onto a truck by a claw device. The workers were apparently not on alert as they focused on assembling a metal plate. Sheep used this to jog around throwing IED’s under the machines. The heavy guards had burst into the floor, searching for Sheep. It was too late as he neared an exit door. Stepping outside, he called his IED’s. Sheep waited, worrying that his signal receivers may have failed. Maybe the cellphone wasn’t working? He called a Phantom factory officer to test. The officer picked up the phone after a long wait. “What is i-” the Phantom was cut off, an explosion sounding on the other end. Sheep threw himself to the ground, allowing the explosion and chunks of concrete to soar overhead. Around him, burning Phantom guards and workers screamed and collapsed. Factory Seven was ablaze, and Sheep didn’t even dare to look back into the door he came out from, the searing heat posing a possible health threat. However, he did ensure that the production machinery was eliminated and out of action. A quick peek into the once-efficient production floor was enough to see dying workers with scorching Abrams tanks and scrapped Phantom fighter jets. Recovering from the initial shock, Sheep broke the glass of a brand-new transport truck, carrying an aircraft covered with a tarpaulin. While he hot-wired it, Sheep also observed that it was slow, but there was not a better alternative. It was either this or an exploded frame of a car. Crashing through the gates, the Phantom checkpoint guards fired on Sheep, their 5.56 rounds glancing off the truck’s armored plating and revealing it to be not a normal Phantom transport vehicle. However, the engine had stalled from the impact, a result of antiquated engineering. Sheep carried on, kicking the vehicle back to life, once again jerking the truck into motion. As he set the vehicle to its highest gear, the tarp fell off, revealing a strange, new fighter aircraft with an interesting forward-swept wing configuration. Sheep barely glanced back as he continued to race off into the woods. Category:Blog posts